cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Rex
Rex Bactapack CT-4442, Rex Bactapack, was a standard clone born on the cloning world of Kamino. Rex served as a clone soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic. He joined the famed 501st shortly after his graduation day from the Kamino Training Facility. He led an elite company of troopers known as The War Hawks, who served on many fronts and have been through many battles. "I knew I saw something special in those clones"- Captain Rex 'Life on Kamino' Rex was born and cloned on the water world of Kamino, where he was trained and befriended by many of his fellow brothers. One of his most beloved friends was CT-4443, Brion Graulshrieker, who was in his squad with him on Kamino. Rex and his squad was subjected to physical and mental training on the standard "Citadel Challenge." Him and his squadmates worked together as a team and accomplished the challenge with ease...earning their squad name, The War Hawks, for completing the course with exceptional time. The nickname War Hawks was a result of their desisive speed and timing, like the dreaded hawk. Apon testing day, Rex and his team completed the course with ease, just as if they were taking the practice test, which impressed the captain watching the test, which is the famed Captain Rex, immidietly after graduation, Captain Rex wanted the War Hawks to join his famed 501st Legion. Rex Bacta and Brion were both very excited about this, but decided to join after their mission on Geonosis. "No unit has shown such speed and coordination"- Jedi General Shaak Ti 'Millitary Career' After graduation on Kamino, Rex and his squad were moved into the 501st Legion, and were sent to Geonosis, where the Clone Wars began, after Geonosis and many other battles, The War Hawks were moved across the galaxy... Battle of Geonosis After graduation, and being enrolled in the famed 501st Legion, the War Hawks and most of the entire Clone Army was sent to Geonosis, where Rex and many of his clone brothers were forced into combat against the Separatist Droid Forces on the planet surface. Instead of being moved right onto the front lines of the battle, Rex's squad was sent to help the commando squad Delta Squad to find and capture the Separatist Geonosian commander, Sun Fac. After Delta Squad "took care" of Sun Fac, Rex's squad was moved to take out a major droid factory. The Republic's plan was to send in troops, and take out several Droid Factories simultaneously, which would indeed help the Republic take over this planet. After the mission was over, Rex was promoted to sergeant, along with his friend Brion. The War Hawks were soon able to rest, knowing their first missions were completed. "Well, that mission wasn't so hard, was it boys?"- Rex Bacta '' Battle of Christofsis Shorty after the Battle of Geonosis, the War Hawks were sent with the 501st and the 212th Battallion to Christofis. The first battle of Christofsis was soon engaged when Separatist Droid Forces marched on the krystal cities. The locals were soon heavily impacted when they found their world a war-torn battle zone. After the Republic got there, they were soon ambushed by the Separatists. Soon being attacked by battle droids, tanks, and the dreaded Octuptarras, with a new ray shield, but the Republic found a way, and they were able to destroy the shield generator and take out the droid forces. But the War Hawks had to return to war soon. ''"I still can't believe we made it outta there...thank goodness for the Jedi."- Rex Bacta Battle of Ryloth Rex and his squad was subjected to the burden of war when they were thrown right in the middle of battle, apon multiple missions, the War Hawks made their mark in the 501st as "Torrent Company's Finest." Rex's squad was involved in the Battle for Ryloth, where they were thrown against more clankers than they would care to remember. After the battle, Rex and his squad were finally able to rest for a moment, later, Rex was promoted to Lieutenant. Afterwards, Rex's squad would return to the war, once again. "Finally after all that, we still have to go back to war"- Rex Bacta Battle of Felu'cia' The Republic soon noticed the importance of the sector of Felucia, where they launched a campain to claim the jungle world. After the first few battles, the Republic got intel of a Separatist base, where they launched an attack on the heavily fortifed base. Rex's squad and a platoon of clone troopers were sent to capture, or destroy the base. After relentless fighting, Rex and his men were sucessful in taking the base, where the War Hawks were able to rest, but soon return to the war. "Well, looks like this mission got our amor pretty dirty..."- Rex Bacta '' Battle of Ice Berg Three After many missions after that, Rex and his squad was moved to help the assualt of Mon Calamari, where the Republic landed their forces on Ice Berg Three, but were soon attacked by Separatist forces. The War Hawks, along with the 104th Battallion were ready for battle. Rex and his men were forced into battle where the Republic forces had to deal with the ever coming droid forces. After the battle was over, and the Separatist forces defeated, General Grievous himself landed on the planet, ready to take his revenge for his defeat. The Jedi Plo Koon battled the General, with help from the clone forces, they defeated Grievous. Knowing he was defeated, Grievous escaped once again, and the water assault was just about to begin. Therefore, Jedi Master Kit Fisto's forces plunged into the water, and the water war began. The War Hawks were then able to rest again, and let the rest of the forces take care of the underwater assault. Soon after, the War Hawks, along with the rest of the Clone Army, were given upgraded armor, the War Hawks found themselves wearing phase II standard clone armor, which they though was much better than the standard phase I armor. ''"Huh, I never noticed how boring our old phase I armor was"- Rex Bacta Battle of Umbara Rex's squad, outfitted with new, upgraded armor, was sent, along with the rest of the 501st, to Umbara, the Shadow World. It was the most horrific battle the 501st hav e ever experiensed. Rex and his squad led one of the assaults on the hevily guarded Umbaran Airbase. Rex and his men were sucessful in taking the base, but at a heavy cost to his men. Rex was promoted to Captain after the battle, for his bravery and heroics that he shown during the siege. His leadership was one of the key elements in taking the Airfield. Rex and his men were able to rest in the newly captured b ase, where they knew they had to return to battle soon. Later in the battle to take the planet, the CIS sent a droid landing craft down to support the enemy Umbaran forces, so the Republic quickly acted. Rex and his men were sent to assault the landing craft and destroy it. Facing tanks, Umbarans, and droids by the unlimited, Rex and his men finally destroyed the ship, earning high respect throughout the 501st Legion. Rex saved many of his men that day, being quick with a blaster and a good eye for aim. Soon after Umbara was conqured, Rex returned back to Coruscant as a guard for the Jedi Temple. Rex's smarts and courage got him through most of the war, Rex is truely a soldier to admire. "I hope we never have to go back to that wretched planet ever again..."- Brion to Rex Bacta 'Amror and Equipment' Rex has a wide veriety of weapons and gear, he even tryed on a few Jedi robes once and a while. Rex's most favored armor is his own custom design. His most favored blaster is the EE-3 Carbon Blaster Rifle, who has all the same power and hit as a DC-17 clone blaster rifle would. While on a mission to Nal Hutta, Rex and his squad was ambushed by a gang of bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were no match, so Rex took it apon himself to claim one of the bounty hunter's blasters as one of his own. Rex still uses a standard DC-15A clone blaster from time to time, and sometimes prefers his DC-16 clone blaster pistols when it comes to quick combat. Rex always has an itchy trigger finger, and loves to blast some clankers when the time comes. Behind the Sceens Rex has been in many battles, and has seen many things. One that he most remembers is his scar on the side of his face. The origins of this scar is a story to be told. Rex was defending a Republic Base on Yavin 4 when it was attacked by commando droids. Rex and his men fought valiantly, and still defended the base. But a few droids got in, and one attacked Rex and cut out his eye with a saber knive. Rex suffered extreme paon and suffering when he had to get a new electronic eye. It looks almost identical to his other eye, and works just as fine, but Rex still has the scar of where the commando droid cut him. Rex saw it as a lesson of digilance, to always be ready for a droid to strike. Rex will always be reminded of that aweful truth. "I see this scar as a lesson, never underestimate a droid"- Rex Bacta Personality and Traits Rex just lets his blasters do the talking, and his loyalty and determination for his men is something to admire. Many of Rex's friends during his millitary career still are beside him on Coruscant, and join him in battle whenever the time comes. Rex has always been fond of one droid, his personal 501st droid, who has come to his aid when he needed it most, R5-O1, is his best friend when it comes to piloting a starfighter, which is one of Rex's most favorite things to do in his free time, along with blasting some droids at the Blaster Training Range. Rex is truely a friend to admire when it comes to his personality. Category:Male Characters